Once Upon A Disneyland
by sunsprite16
Summary: Princess Aurora couldn't have a more spectacular night. Not only does she have a exciting party to plan for Phillip but she reunites with Sam and Ollie from America Sings! However, Maleficent is up to no good. I hope you all enjoy this exciting story:)


In Anaheim, California, there is a place where adventure, magic, and memories come together. Where you ask? A special place called Disneyland. Created by a man named Walt E. Disney, he wanted to build a place where families could have fun together. And Disneyland was the perfect place. Yes, anything was possible in Disneyland and tonight was no exception.

It was 12:00 midnight. All the guests have gone home. All was quiet. The air was quite chilly and crickets could be heard chirping.

Inside Sleeping Beauty's castle, Aurora was leading Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather down a hallway. The princess whispers, "Stay with me."

Flora quietly says to the other fairies, "Hurry along girls."

Aurora opens a door to her bedroom and invites the fairies inside.

Fauna said to herself cheerfully, "Oh this is so exciting!"

Merryweather asks Aurora, "Where are we going now?"

But Aurora shushed her. Aurora looks both ways down the hallway before closing the door. The room was pitch black. Flora asked as Aurora lighted a candle, "Why so hush hush child?"

"I have a surprise! It's Phillip's birthday this week and I'm planning on throwing him a party!", Aurora explained.

Fauna was the first to respond. "What a wonderful idea!"

Flora then said happily, "Oh! We'll need to decorate the castle!"

Merryweather added, "And choose a menu!"

"Oh and music!", Fauna finished perkily.

Aurora smiled sadly. "As much as I appreciate your eagerness to help... I'd like to do this on my own."

"Whatever your heart tells you dear. But remember, call us if you need assistance.", Flora said understandingly.

The three fairies fly out a castle window; leaving Aurora alone in her bedroom.

After a moment of silence, Aurora puts on her grey, peasant dress, her black headband, and a pair of black flats. She grabs a basket before blowing out the candle and exiting the room with a smile on her face. Gotta have some fruit for the party.

...

In Fantasyland, something wonderful was about to take place. Fawn danced around the air as she planted several types of seeds on the ground. Next Silvermist comes and creates a small shower. Shiny droplets of water made contact with the rich soil. Then Iridessa shines pure, golden sunshine down at the dirt. Instantly trees and bushes popped up from the ground! A forest has been made! But the job still wasn't done. Rosetta sprinkles pink pixie dust all around the forest. Blueberries, cherries, oranges, cranberries, and apples decorated the plantation! Finally Tinkerbell let out an array of bright, white pixie dust to light up the forest. It was a sight of awe indeed.

Aurora made it to the forest. Bunnies, squirrels, and birds followed her in. Aurora begins to sing, expressing her excitement for Phillip's party.

"Any gift to him is one I'm happy to be giving. Counting down the days till the big surprise!

Mr. Blue Bird from Splash Mountain gave Aurora some blueberries.

"Just to see the look in his eyes!

"When you love someone, really love someone...

Aurora runs and jumps through the sparkling wonderland.

There's nothing that you wouldn't do! When you love someone, like I love someone!

Aurora twirls gracefully. Her dress dancing in the cool breeze. The Scandinavian singers from It's A Small World who were watching Aurora, nodded to each other happily.

"You want all his dreams to come true!

Sam the Eagle and Ollie the Owl from America Sings watched Aurora as she sung beautifully. To Ollie's surprise, Sam decided to have a little fun with Aurora.

"Oh, how it satisfies... just to see the loooooooook..."

Stunning Aurora, Sam finished the song, "In his eyes!"

Ollie couldn't help but chuckle. Aurora twirled around to see Sam smiling at her. "Oh Sam! You startled me!"

Aurora, Sam, and Ollie soon shared a group hug. Aurora asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Sam responded happily, "Why to see the old park of course! My golly... it sure has been a while. Aurora... America Sings. What's happened to it?"

"Would you like to see?"

Sam and Ollie nod enthusiastically. The three walk towards Tomorrowland.


End file.
